


MINSAN

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, M/M, one-sided love maybe
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Lahat ay kayang gawin para sa pag-ibig. Umunawa, magpaka-tanga, umasa, lumaban at kalimutan ang sarili.  Paano kung ikaw lang ang lumalaban? Hanggang kailan mo makakayanan? Ang paglaban lang ba ang dapat gawin o minsan ay kailangan ding sumuko para sa sarili?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	MINSAN

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI028  
>  **OPM:** Sa Aking Pagpikit - Midnight Meetings  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** First of all, thank you for the maker of this prompt. I know na malayo 'to sa gusto mong mangyari pero hopefully I was able to give justice to your prompt. Second, thank you for the admins who made this event possible at pag-unawa sa akin kahit na late ako nagsusubmit. Third, thank you sa mga tumulong sa akin at nagbigay ng mga ideas at inspirations sa akin lalo na sa 98z.  
> Madami akong gustong gawin para sa prompt pero dahil medyo gipit sa oras 'di ako nakakapag-focus sa fic. Still I hope that you will enjoy reading this. Thank you.

****

**_I was there when you broke their hearts. I was there when you ended things with them. I was there when you lied. I was there. I was the lie. Everything was perfect, the act was always flawless. The only downhill is that I allowed myself to be stupid. I was stupid enough to enjoy the lie. I was stupid enough to hope for a chance, for a change. I was stupid enough to wish for our lie to become real._ **

“Woo, teka lang! Hintayin mo ako!”

Naglalakad si Wonwoo papunta sa room niya para sa susunod niyang klase ng marinig niya ang isang malakas na sigaw. Kilala niya yung boses at lumingon siya habang hinintay ang tumawag sa kanya. Alam na niya kung sino ito, maliban sa boses, isang tao lang naman ang tumatawag sa kanya ng Woo. Si Mingyu Kim, ang bestfriend niya.

Pinanliitan niya ng mata ang kaibigan habang papalapit ito sa kanya. Nang makalapit ito ay agad na kinuha ni Mingyu ang kaliwang palad ni Wonwoo at nagsimulang maglakad. Agad na nagtagpo ang mga kilay siya at ng makita ni Mingyu ang reaksyon niya ay natawa ito.

_‘Lord, ayan na naman po siya. Isa na lang ipapasok ko na sa drum ‘to. ‘Wag kang ngumiti ng ganyan kung ayaw mong magsisi ako, Mingyu.’_

“Stop frowning, sige ka papangit ka niyan.” Pabirong sambit ni Mingyu sabay gulo ng buhok niya.

“Heh! Ano naman kung pumangit ako? Okay lang naman sa akin. Wala namang mawawala. Bitaw na.”

“Ayaw ko. ‘Di ka pwedeng pumangit, 'di na maniniwala yung mga flings ko kung mangyayari ‘yon.”

Kumirot ang puso ni Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Mingyu. Oo nga naman, kailangan ni Mingyu yung mukha niya kasi mas kapani-paniwala yung acting nila. Simula ng naging college students sila ay nagkaroon na ng ilang flings si Mingyu at sa tuwing makikipaghiwalay siya ay tinutulungan siya ni Wonwoo.

The setup was rather easy. Mingyu will choose a place kung saan niya tatapusin yung fling niya. Sasabihin niyang may nararamdaman siya para sa bestfriend niya (cliché) at ‘di niya kayang paglaruan ang feelings ng ka-fling niya tapos biglang magpapakita si Wonwoo who just happened to be there by “coincidence”. Matalino, gwapo at mabait si Wonwoo at madami din ang may gusto dito kaya naman kapani-paniwala ang drama nila. Typical na “I fell in love with my bestfriend, he heard me confessing and he happened to love me too” storyline. The act had been successful so far and they’ve always managed to fool people and wala na ring nagagawa yung mga ex ni Mingyu.

“Oo, alam ko. ‘Di mo na kailangang ipamukha na ‘yan lang papel ko sa buhay mo.”

“Hala! Tampo ka agad, Woo? Don’t worry, alam mo naman na ikaw lang ang bestfriend ko ‘di ba?”

Hindi pinansin ni Wonwoo ang huling komento ni Mingyu, nagpatuloy lang ito sa paglalakad kahit na hawak pa din ni Mingyu ang kanyang palad.

“Dali na, malapit na tayong ma-late sa klase.”

Si Mingyu lang ang nagsasalita sa kanila habang naglalakad, tanging tango lang ang sinasagot ni Wonwoo sa kaibigan. _'Bestfriend… Ha! This is going to be a long day.'_

Throughout the day, he did his best to ignore the pain he felt and stop the tears that are threatening to fall.

~~~~

Ilang araw na din ang nakalipas since he’d last seen Mingyu. Dahil malapit na din yung finals nila, naging abala siya sa mga projects at requirements sa mga subjects niya. It was Friday night when he received a call from his bestfriend.

“Hello?”

“Woooo!!”

Agad na inilayo ni Wownoo ang phone niya mula sa tenga dahil sa malakas na bati ng kaibigan.

“Woo! Bespren! Mahal ko! LOML!”

“Siraulo! Ano na naman ba ang kailangan mo? Wala akong pera, ‘di ako magpapakopya ng assignments, ikaw gumawa ng projects mo at wala akong oras na i-tutor ka. Mas importante yung projects ko ngayon kesa sayo.”

“Grabe ka naman, Woo. ‘Di mo na ba ako mahal?”

“’Di kita minahal so… ha!”

“Break na tayo!”

“Walang tayo, ulol!”

“’DI NA KITA LOVE, BESPREN!!”

“Okay, ‘di na din kita best friend.”

“OOY! BAKIT KA NANANAKIT? BAKIT MAY PA-AWAY?!”

“Loko ka kasi eh, ano ba kasi ang kailangan mo? Ang dami mo pang dramang alam. Kung nag artista ka na lang kaya.”

“Ayaw ko nga, for sure marami akong fans at stalkers. Nakakatakot!”

“Yabang mo.”

“Ang layo na natin sa topic.”

“Eh kung kanina mo pa sinabi, ‘di ba? Sana tapos na tayo.”

“You’re being mean to your bestfriend, Woo.”

Alam niyang naka-pout na ito sa kabilang linya. ' _Parang bata lang_.'

“So, asan yung pake ko?”

“Woo naman eh!!”

“Ang ingay mo, Kim! Ano ba kasi? I’m in the middle of debugging my project for CI at may Calculus pa akong irereview.”

“Hala! Sorry, Woo. ‘Di ko alam na busy ka pala."

"Busy ako kasi malapit na final natin. Eh ikaw, mukhang ang dami mo pang oras ah. Tapos mo na ba lahat?"

"Guess, my dear friend. Hahaha!"

"Hoy Mingyu, umayos ka."

"Hahaha! 'Wag kang mag-alala, ginagawa ko naman ying mga dapat kong gawin. So anyway, itatanong ko lang sana if free ka ba bukas?”

“Depende kung kailan ko ‘to matatapos. So far, ahead pa naman ako sa timeline ko so I can try to make time if importante. Bakit?”

“You see… ano kasi… do you remember Miss N.?”

“Miss N? You mean Fling No. 17?”

“Hahaha! Yup, Fling No. 17.”

“I remember her. Bakit, nagsawa ka na?”

“Uhuh.”

“Hay nako. Mga kagaguhan mo talaga, Kim. Tatanda ako ng wala sa oras nang dahil sayo. Anong oras ba? Saan?”

“Text ko sayo. Thank you, you’re the best. Mwah!”

“Mandiri ka, Kim!”

“Hahaha! Kilig ka naman eh. Bye, see you tomorrow.”

Pagkababa niya ng telepono ay napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. ' _The stupid things I do for you, Kim.'_

Wonwoo remembers every flings (kasi ‘di daw ‘yon relationship ayon kay Mingyu) na ginagawa ng kaibigan niya. Natatandaan din niya kung paano ito tinatapos ni Mingyu. He also remembers how Mingyu first asked for his help when he was on his 6th fling. That was when the lies started. Naging madali naman ang drama nila. Matagal na silang magkaibigan kaya they know how to work on their dynamics.

Handa siyang tulungan si Mingyu. Madami na silang pinagdaanan, simula pagkabata ay kaibigan na niya ito. He remembers every moment with Mingyu. Pati ang sakit na nararamdaman niya tuwing may ipapakilala na naman itong bagong “fling” sa kanya.

Alam ng lahat na matalik silang magkaibigan. Alam ng lahat na kahit gaano katibay ang resolve ni Wonwoo ay ‘di niya kayang tiisin si Mingyu.

Pero hindi lahat may alam na minamahal niya si Mingyu mahigit pa sa kaibigan. Na kaya niya ginagawa ang katangahang ito ay dahil gumagaan ang kalooban niya tuwing tinatapos ni Mingyu ang relasyon niya sa iba. Mali man pero sumasaya siya. ‘Di nila alam ang lihim niyang ito, lalong-lao na si Mingyu.

Later that night, nag-aya si Wonwoo kina Seungcheol at Jun ng inuman sa paboritong bar nila. Aside from Mingyu, silang dalawa lang tinuturing niyang matalik na mga kaibigan. Boyfriend ni Seungcheol ang kapatid ni Wonwoo at high school friend naman niya si Jun at ang boyfriend nitong si Minghao na kaibigan din ni Mingyu.

Alam ng dalawa ang pinagdadaanan niya at lagi silang nandoon para sa kanya tuwing nagbe-breakdown siya pagkatapos ng mga drama nila ni Mingyu, tuwing nagpapanggap sila.

“People say na matalino ako, pero pakiramdam ko sobrang bobo ko. Pakiramdam ko ako ang pinakabobo sa mundo. I feel like a low being every time na sumasaya ako tuwing nagpapanggap kami. To make it worse, umaasa ako…”

“Hoy, hinay-hinay lang sa alak. ‘Di ‘yan tubig. Lagot ako sa kuya mo kung malalasing ka na naman ng sobra katulad noong nangyari dati.” sita sa kanya ni Seungcheol nang tuloy-tuloy ang inom niya sa shots nila.

“Hayaan mo na. Alak at beer lang ang lunas para sa pusong sawi eh. Hahaha!” suway naman ni Jun na sa halip na pigilan siya ay inaabotan pa siya ng isang bote ng beer.

“Jun, umayos ka. Alam mo naman kung anong mangyayari kapag napasobra ng inom ‘to.”

Wonwoo glared at Seungcheol before he clung on Jun’s arm.

“Ikaw na lang ang tunay kong kaibigan. Ikaw na ang bago kong bespren. Unfriended ko na sina Kuya Cheol at Mingyu.”

“Gago ka, Won.”

“Hahaha! Pwede din naman, Won. Ako na lang ang tropa mo. So bukas, ‘di mo na papansinin si Cheol at Mingyu ha?” nakangising sambit ni Jun bago uminom ng beer niya.

Agad na nagbago ang expression ni Wonwoo. Bigla itong mas naging malungkot, parang batang pinagalitan ng magulang.

“Malulungkot si Mingyu ‘pag hindi siya pinapansin. Baka magtampo ‘yon ‘pag sinabi kong hindi ko na siya bespren.” naluluha niyang sagot.

Napahilamos si Seungcheol sa may gilid niya.

“Ayan na nga ba eh. Jun naman kasi!”

“Whipped lang ‘yan, hindi ko kasalanan.” Kibit-balikat ni Jun.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas na walang nagsasalita sa kanilang tatlo. Nagpatuloy lang sila sa pag-inom. Wonwoo is on his 3rd bottle of beer when he grew tired of drinking liquor. Panay lang din ang sulyap sa kanya ng dalawa niyang kasama. Alam nilang pareho na sa oras na ito, when he’s borderlining being tipsy and drunk, mas gusto niya ng katahimikan habang nag-iisip siya.

Maya-maya din ay nagulat ang dalawa ng bigla siyang tumalukbong sa mesa at nagsimulang humikbi.

“Hoy… hoy Won, okay ka lang?” bakas ang alala sa boses ni Seungcheol.

“Bakit ka umiiyak? Walang ganyanan oh.” Nataranta din si Jun.

“Bakit… bakit ba ayaw sa akin ni Mingyu?”

“Anong ayaw? Mahal ka ng dambuhalang ‘yon.”

“Hahaha! Mahal bilang kaibigan. Can’t he at least see and consider me as a potential boyfriend? Why am I not good enough? I excel in academics, I don’t have vices maliban sa occasional na pag-inom, kilala ako ng pamilya niya at kilala na niya ako. Why do I still feel so inferior to his lovers? Mabuti pa sila nagkaroon ng chance. Bakit ako, hindi? Am I really unworthy in his eyes?” tuluyan na siyang umiyak habang nilalabas niya ang kanyang saloobin.

Niyakap siya ni Seungcheol. “You’re the best, Wonu. Huwag mong sabihin na you’re not worthy. You’re priceless, the person who’ll have you will be the luckiest bastard.” Napatawa naman sila ni Jun sa sinabi ni Seungcheol.

“Kuya’s right, Wonu. You don’t have to feel inferior to them. Compared to you, clowns lang sila. You are a star. Wala lang talagang taste yung bestfriend mo.”

Hinayaan lang nilang umiyak si Wonwoo. Nang kumalma na siya ng konti ay kumalas siya sa yakap ng mga kaibigan niya at uminom ng beer.

“You should stop it na.”

Nakatitig lang siya sa bote. “Siguro nga dapat tumigil na ako.” Malumanay niyang sambat.

“I meant stop drinking Wonu. I think you misu-“

“Isang sign lang. Pag may chance kahit anong liit, susugal ako. Pero kung wala talaga, bibitawan ko na ‘to. Napapagod na din kasi ako eh.” He whispered with a finality in his voice.

“Mahal ko siya, soobraaa. Kaya kong magpakatanga para sa kanya. Kaya kong maging martyr para sumaya siya. Pero bakit ganon? Bakit ang sakit? Sanay na naman ako sa ganito. Dapat nga manhid na ako eh, pero bakit sobrang sakit pa din? Yung magiging boyfriend lang niya ako kapag may hinihiwalayan siya. Yung mahal niya din ako kasi kailangan niya. Yung katotohanan na pagpapanggap lang yung “kami”. Ang sakit! Bakit ngayon pa ‘to lumala? ‘Di ba dapat noon pa ‘to tapos dapat gradually mawawala na yung sakit kasi sanay na ako. Bakit baliktad yung takbo ng pangyayari?”

“Matagal na yang masakit, Wonu. Binabalewala mo lang kaya ayan, lumala. Umaapaw na kasi eh.” Marahang sagot ni Seungcheol sa kanya.

“Ang hina ko… isang chance na lang Gyu… sana naman ‘wag mong sayangin…please Mingyu… sige na...” sa puntong ito ay kausap na niya yung bote ng alak.

Their night ended with Jun and Seungcheol accompanying a crying and drunk Wonwoo back to his apartment. When they tucked him to bed, he immediately fell asleep.

“Pahinga ka na, Won. You need it. Nandito lang kami lagi.”

“Good night, Wonu.”

Sabay na lumabas nag dalawa.

“Sana naman maayos na nila ang gulong ‘to. Naaawa na ako kay Won.”

“Gago kasi si Mingyu eh. Kung noong una pa lang sinabi na niya ‘di ba?”

“Bakit ba kasi ganito ang mga kaibigan natin?”

“To be honest, nangangati na ‘tong kamao ko. Gusto ko nang suntukin si Mingyu. Kung umamin na sana siya noon pa, wala sanang ganito. Torpe na nga, tanga pa. Napaka-gago.”

“Ang gulo nila pareho. Oh siya, una na ako. Nagtext na si Han, nakauwi na daw siya.”

“Ganon ba? Baka nakauwi na din si Hao. I hope they talked some sense into Mingyu.”

“Sana nga. Alis na ako. Kita tayo sa lunes. Ingat.”

Wonwoo woke up not because of his alarm ringing but because of his pulsing headache caused by the said alarm. Parang pinupokpok ng makapal na libro ang ulo niya. Hinay-hinay siyang bumangon at napansin niya ang isang baso ng tubig at gamot sa may lamesa niya. May isang post-it din sa gilid.

_Inumin mo, para sa hangover._

_Umiinom di naman pala kaya. Weak._

The first line was surely written by Seungcheol. The second one by Jun.

“Bwisit ka Jun.” natatawang sambit niya bago uminom ng gamot.

Nang medyo nawala na ang pagkahilo niya ay nagluto siya ng almusal at ginawa ang mga kailangan niyang gawin sa araw na iyon. Pinagpatuloy niya ang proyekto niya at pinag-aralan din niya ang mga paksa na alam niyang tatalakayin sa Lunes.

Dumaan ang mga oras ng ‘di niya namamalayan. Nang tignan niya ang kanyang relo ay saktong alas 5 na ng hapon. Kikitain niya si Mingyu sa alas 6 kaya nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos.

Pumasok siya sa lokasyon na sinabi ni Mingyu. Isang diner na malapit sa campus nila. Ayon sa mensahe ni Mingyu ay sa may bandang likuran sila naka-upo ng ka-date niya kaya humanap siya ng bakanteng mesa na malapit sa pintuan para hindi siya madaling makita.

5:55 PM. Hawak ni Wonwoo ang phone niya habang kumakain ng fries na kasama sa inorder niyang milkshake at cheeseburger. Inaabangan niya ang GO signal ni Mingyu. Eksatong alas 6 ng makatanggap siya ng mensahe.

**Game on. 😊**

Tumayo siya at dahan-dahang naglakad papunta sa kina-uupuan nila Mingyu. Hindi naman mahirap hanapin ang dalawa dahil kita niya agad ang likuran ni Mingyu.

_'Years of being friends would be useless kung di ko pa familiar ang likod mo.'_

He plastered a smile on his face as he approached them. Mula sa malayo ay dinig na niya ng boses ng dalawa.

“…Why are you suddenly breaking up with me?”

“First of all I’m not breaking up with you since walang tayo sa umpisa pa lang, so you can’t term it that way. Second, I’m ending this fling because I realized something important.”

“Ano naman ‘yon?”

“I can’t fall in love with you at all. It’s not because you’re lacking. It’s because I realized na may mahal na pala akong iba sa simula pa lang.”

A gasp can be heard as the girl stared wide-eyed at Mingyu. ' _OA mo naman Miss N.'_

“You cheated on me? How could you?”

“Hindi kita jowa.”

“Pero mahal mo ako.”

“I don’t. Beside we both agreed na no strings attached ‘to.”

“Paano mo ba nasasabi ‘yan? We… we we’re perfect together.”

“You’re imagining things. Sa lahat ng panahon na kasama kita, I was trying to distract myself. I was in denial, you see. ‘Di ko matanggap na nahulog ako sa taong ‘di ko inaasahan at naduwag ako.”

“Sino naman ‘yon?”

“Jeon Wonwoo. My bestfriend.”

“What? Pero lalaki siya!”

“Ano naman ngayon kung lalaki siya? Hindi importante sa akin ‘yon. The only thing that matters is mahal ko siya.”

“Kung totoo ‘yan, bakit mo pa nagawa ‘to? Pinaasa mo ako…”

“I’m sorry. Sabi ko naman ‘di ba, in denial ako pero the more I denied my feelings the more I kept wondering what if si Wonwoo yung kasama ko? What if I confess and I have a chance. ‘Di ko na kayang ideny pa. Sorry.”

“Wow… you really are a heartbreaker, Mingyu Kim.”

“I’m really sorry, sana maintindi-“

Napahinto sa pagsasalita si Mingyu ng mapansin niya ang gulat na itsura ng kasama. Hindi na ito nakatingin sa kanya kundi sa likuran niya. Agad siyang lumingon at muntikan na siyang mahulog sa kina-uupuan niya dahil sa gulat.

“W-Woo? Kanina ka pa ba nandiyan?”

“Ha? Ah ano… bago… uhm bago lang.” sagot naman ni Wonwoo na ‘di makatingin sa kanya. Ibinaling nito ang paningin sa ka-date niya at binati ito, “Hi…”

Ang awkward ng tension sa pagitan nila. ‘Di na nakayanan ni Mingyu ang katahimikan kaya binasag niya ito.

“Narinig mo ba yung sinabi ko kanina?”

“Ha? I mean, may sinabi ka ba?” pansin ang pamumula ng mga tenga ni Wonwoo.

“I think I’m disturbing your date, aalis na ako. I saw you when I came in so I thought that I should say hi. Haha!” Akmang tatalikod na si Wonwoo ng biglang hinawakan ni Mingyu ang kaliwang kamay niya.

“No. Please stay.”

“Hoy Kim, mahiya ka sa ka-date mo.” Tinignan niya ang kasama ni Mingyu at yumuko. “Sorry sa abala. Pasensya na din sa inaakto ni Mingyu, kulang siguro ‘to sa tulog. Kim, bitaw.”

“Excuse me.” Sabay silang napalingon sa babaeng nagsalita. “You can stay, Wonwoo. I also have to leave early. Tapos na din naman kami ni Mingyu.” Tumayo ito at kinuha ang mga gamit niya.

“Don’t waste this chance I’m giving you, Mingyu.” Mahina nitong bulong ng huminto ito sa gilid ni Mingyu. “Goodbye, it was nice seeing you Wonwoo.” Nakangiting paalam nito sa kanya bago ito tuluyang umalis.

Nang makalabas na ito sa diner ay agad na binitawan ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Wonwoo. He kept staring at his hand while Mingyu sat back down and continued eating his food.

“Upo ka muna, Woo. Ubusin ko lang ‘to then punta tayo kahit saan mo gusto. Thank you for helping me bespren ha, mabuti na lang understanding yung tao.”

Umupo si Wonwoo sa upuan na kanina lang ay gamit ng ka-date ni Mingyu. ' _It’s now or never, Wonwoo.'_

Dama niya ang panginginig ng mga kamay niya kaya huminga muna siya ng malalim. ' _Lord, sana naman po oh…'_

“Mingyu?”

“Hmm?”

“May itatanong ako. A spur of the moment question…”

Uminom muna ng soda si Mingyu bago ibinaling ang buong atensiyon kay Wonwoo.

“What is it?”

“”Paano kung… paano kung tayo na lang? I mean, paano kung maging tayo? Paano mo ako iiwan?”

Ilang segundo ding nakatitig lang si Mingyu sa kanya. Bakas sa mukha ang gulat na agad ding nawala. All of a sudden he bursted out laughing. Ang lakas ng tawa nito, halos pinag-tingina na ito ng mga tao sa loob. It took him a while to calm down. Pinunasan ni Mingyu ang luha sa mata.

“Syempre ‘di ako makikipagbreak sayo, Woo.”

Nakadama ng pag-asa si Wonwoo dahil sa sagot ni Mingyu. Nailabas niya ang hiningang kanina pa niya pinipigilan. He started feeling giddy and a smile bloomed on his face.

“’Di naman kasi kita ififling o jojowain. Bestfriend kita eh.” Seryosong dagdag ni Mingyu.

Ang sayang nadama ni Wonwoo ay agad ding naglaho. Kumirot ang puso niya at dama niya ang pagkawasak nito. Dama niya ang sakit na tila ba dinukot at piniga ang puso niya. Dahil sa sobrang sakit wala na siyang maramdaman. Pinipiga habang unti-unti itong tumigil sa pagtibok.

He heard others say that too much pain can make you numb. He had been so curious before but now he knows how it feels. He’s experiencing it first-hand. It feels empty.

Siguro nga tama si Seungcheol, he was nearing his breaking point when he told them he’s hurting, because now he has finally reached it. Akala niya ‘pag darating siya sa puntong ito ay iiyak siya dahil sa sakit. Pero mali siya, dahil ngayon kahit isang butil ng luha ay wala siyang mailabas. Nasasaktan siya pero tila ba lahat ng luha niya ay naglaho kasabay ng paglaho ng pag-asa niya. He felt empty and dead inside. Gusto niyang umiyak at sigawan si Mingyu. Nais niyang sabihing tanga at bulag ito dahil 'di niya nakikita ang paghihirap ni Wonwoo. Gusto niyang ipadama kay Mingyu ang sakit na nararamdaman niya niya pero higit sa lahat gusto niyang magmaka-awa.

“I was just wondering. Don’t take it too seriously.”

They stared at each other, both of them waiting for the other to make the next move. It was Wonwoo who looked away first and stood up.

“Well, dahil nagawa ko na yung part ko ay mauuna na ako.”

Bago pa man siya makaalis ay pinigilan siya ni Mingyu.

“Teka Woo, may sasabihin ako.”

“Hmm?”

“Ano… gusto ko… ayaw mo bang… I mean, tara celebrate tayo since successful na naman tayo.”

Isang kirot na naman. ' _Tama na Wonwoo. Magtira ka naman para sa sarili mo. You asked for a sign ‘di ba? Ito na ‘yon oh. Save yourself.'_

“You’re right. Pero can I ask for a raincheck? May gagawin pa kasi ako. Maybe after finals?” sinubukan niyang ngumiti pero alam niyang ‘di ito umaabot sa mga mata niya.

“Ah sige, sure.”

“Thanks, una na ako. Congrats for being single ulit.”

Dalawang hakbang pa lang ang nagagawa niya nang magsalita ulit si Mingyu.

“Okay ka lang ‘di ba?”

Huminto siya sa paglalakad pero hindi lumingon sa kaibigan.

“Oo naman. Bye.”

' _I’ll be okay someday that’s for sure.'_

He continued walking until he’s out of the diner. Nanginginig ang buong katawan niya habang pumapara ng taxi. Agad niyang tinawagan si Jeonghan.

“Kuya… save me…” ang mga luhang ‘di niya naramdaman kanina ay nag-uunahan ngayon sa pag-agos habang kausap niya ang kapatid niya.

“Save me kuya… ang sakit sakit na..”

“Won, papunta na kami. Asan ka?”

“I wanna go home… Please…”

“Okay, I’m taking you home.”

He closed his eyes and let his aching heart’s beats lull him to sleep.

~~~~~

Masarap ang simoy ng hangin at payapa ang paligid. Mag-isa siyang naka-upo sa upuan na nasa ilalim ng isang puno. Maganda ang panahon ngayon kaya napag-isipan niyang mamasyal. Naka-tambay siya ngayon sa isang parke para magpahinga. Naputol ang kanyang pagmumuni ng mag-ring ang phone niya.

“Hello?”

“WON! Ikaw na bata ka! Asan ka na ba? Wala ka na ba talagang planong bumalik dito? Ano, diyan ka na din ba tatanda ha?”

“Kuya, ang ingay mo pa din. Namiss din kita slight.” Natatawang sabi niya kay Jeonghan na nasa kabilang linya.

“Hoy gago! Umayos ka kung hindi susugurin kita diyan sa Sweden at di ka na talaga makakabalik dito.”

“’Di ka pa din mabiro. Kaya ka iniwan ni kuya Seungcheol eh.”

“Buwisit ka talaga, Won! Anong iniwan? Baka nakakalimutan mo, asawa ko na siya.”

“Hahaha! Sure ka ba? Mga joke mo kuya, hilaw.”

“Cheol, ikaw na kuma-usap nito. Baka mapatay ko ‘to kahit nasa kabilang linya pa ‘to.”

“Hoy Wonu, ano na naman ba ang sinabi mo”

“Joke lang kasi 'yon. Na ‘di siya mabiro kaya iniwan mo.”

“Gago ka talaga eh no.”

“Hahaha! Kasi naman kung makasigaw siya akala mo bingi yung kausap niya.”

“Ayan tuloy, nagmamaktol sa gilid yung kapatid mo.”

“Tell him I’m only joking kahit alam kong alam na niya. Madrama lang talaga siya.”

“Pero seriously though, kailan ka ba uuwi? It’s been some time.”

“It’s not that long.”

“4 years, Won. You’ve been gone for four years. Siguro naman okay ka na.”

Bumuntong-hininga siya at tumingin sa langit. Maulap ang panahon, hindi nakakasakit tumingin sa araw. Gaya ng ulap may nakatakip na din sa sugat niya. 'Di na siya nasasaktan.

“I’m coming home soon.”

That’s how Wonwoo found himself boarded in a plane. He’s finally homeward bound. Naprocess na din niya ang resignation niya at nakahanap naman siya agad ng bagong trabaho. He has been away for four years because he was accepted in a school-exchange program when he decided to pursue his Masteral and Doctorate degrees abroad. Doon na din siya nakapagtrabaho.

Four years. Well, that is indeed a long time. Kung tatanungin siya kung kumusta siya, masasabi niyang he’s been okay. He enjoyed his life abroad. He learned and experienced new things while he was away. Somehow he was able to heal.

Pagkatapos ng usapan nila ni Mingyu at nagbreakdown siya, ay iniuwi siya nina Jeonghan at Seungcheol sa bahay ng mga magulang nila. He stayed there for a few days crying pero alam niya na may kailangan pa siyang gawin para sa finals niya kaya sa ika-tatlong araw ay bumalik na siya sa apartment niya.

Nang magkita ulit sila ni Mingyu ay nahirapan siyang kausapin ito pero kinaya niya. He did his best to forget about his feelings. Alam niya na kapag hinayaan niyang sirain nito ang pagka-kaibigan nila ni Mingyu ay tuluyan nang mawawala sa kanya ang kanyang kaibigan. Kaya naman ginawa niya ang lahat para makalimot. Everything Mingyu did or said, he never put any special meaning to them.

Nagsimula siyang magsinungaling sa sarili niya. Araw-araw, kapag kasama niya si Mingyu ay nagsisinungaling siya sa sarili niya. ' _Hindi ko siya mahal. Kaibigan lang ang tingin ko sa kanya.'_

Pinagtatawanan niya ang sarili niya dahil sa kagaguhan na ginagawa niya. Pero minsan natuturuan naman pala ang puso. Dahil sa paulit-ulit na kasinungalingan niya, hinay-hinay na ding naniniwala ang sarili niya. ‘Di niya masabi kung kailan at kung ano talaga ang nangyari pero dumating din ang panahon na kausap niya si Mingyu pero hindi na nagbabadya ang luha niya. Nakikita niya si Mingyu na may kasamang iba at wala na yung kirot sa puso niya. Nangingitian na niya si Mingyu na alam niyang uumaabot na sa mata. And he can look at Mingyu without feeling like he’s losing himself.

When he left for Sweden years ago, Mingyu had bid him a tearful goodbye. He remembered how he laughed at his friend. He still kept in contact with his bestfriend that is why he’s updated with his life. Looking back, he felt proud of himself. He was able to save not just himself but also his friendship with Mingyu. Now, both of them have the lives they wanted with the two of them supporting each other. Life is finally moving forward for the both of them. He can’t help but smile.

He took his book from his bag when he decided to read to pass his time when something fell on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was an envelope. Laman nito ang isa sa dahilan kung bakit siya uuwi. Kinuha niya ang laman nito at binasa ang nakasulat dito na katabi ang isang litrato.

**You are cordially invited to our wedding. We would like to share this special moment with you.**

**-M &N**

Napapikit siya kasabay ang mahinang tawa.

' _I love you, bestfriend.'_

Minsan hindi lahat ng happy ending ibig sabihin na kayo ang magkakatuluyan. Minsan mali lang din talaga ang tiempo ng mga pangyayari. Minsan ‘di talaga napipilit ang kagustuhan ng puso. At minsan sapat na yung nakatingin ka na lang sa malayo.


End file.
